


Allergy Season

by the_genderman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Eldritch, M/M, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, plantacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Bucky and Groot get sex-pollened in a cave full of luminescent alien plants. What happens when a tree gets sex-pollened?





	Allergy Season

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ellie_nors from an (the?) AO3 tag generator Twitter account, with the Tweet "Lovecrafian tree rimming." Also. Hoo boy, this is gonna be a little odd. Things get a little freaky and plant-tentacly. Standard sex-pollen dubcon warning; they definitely didn't plan for this, but neither of them is _too_ upset after that fact that it happened.

In hindsight, it may not have been the best idea to send the sentient tree along on the safe-according-to-sensors-but-still-freaky Star Trek jungle planet artifact retrieval mission. It seemed only logical. The jungle was dense with a plethora of alien plants in the region where the artifact pinged, so why not send down their own alien plant just in case anything got weird?

Which was, in fact, part of the issue. 

Bucky and Groot had landed the shuttlecraft and disembarked without issue, following the signal towards the artifact, somewhere swallowed up by the thick jungle and its vibrant plantlife. The leaves shivered and murmured, the vines curled out as they passed by, seeming to reach towards them. The flowers felt like eyes watching them as they pushed on. 

The signal had brought them to a cave, dripping with mosses and phosphorescent lichens, of species so alien as to defy classification. Groot had paused at the entrance, expressing hesitance. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was getting a creepy feeling. Bucky asked if he wanted to wait outside while he kept searching, but Groot shook his head no; it would be safer if they went together. They pushed on.

Daylight faded, replaced by an eerie pinkish glow from the cave plants bright enough to illuminate the twisting pathway. The mosses and lichens clinging to the walls and dangling from the ceiling seemed to almost be breathing, pulsing as the air flowed over them. As Bucky and Groot traveled deeper into the cave, the corridor opened up into a chamber filled with hundred, maybe thousands of plants that glowed in every hue imaginable. There were dangly strings like glowworms, firework-like puffballs, wavy pieces like blue kelp, anything and everything you could imagine.

Bucky stood, open-mouthed, gaping in awe and wonder. It was so _beautiful_. Entranced, he stretched out his hand to touch a particularly captivating specimen clinging in a clump to a short stalactite. It looked like a bouquet of delicate fiddlehead ferns, each frond curled up on itself, stem rippling and pulsating in different shades of neon purple. As his fingers gently brushed the plant, the stem uncoiled and the leaves unfurled, flashes increasing in speed. He watched, rapt, until the plant gave a sort of a shimmy and a cloud of spores, or pollen, or something exploded out of it. 

Coughing, Bucky stumbled back. He sneezed and wiped his face with his hand.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked, mildly concerned.

“I’ll be fine,” Bucky replied, shaking his head. “Just didn’t expect that, that’s all.”

“I am Groot? I am _Groot_ ,” Groot said, lifting his hand and pointing up at the ceiling, sweeping his arm around the chamber.

Bucky looked up. Dozens more neon purple flashes had begun, fronds reaching down towards Groot, blinking intently.

“Oh,” Bucky said, just as the alien ferns erupted, showering the two of them in pollen. 

Bucky sneezed again, a series of short bursts, stealing the breath from his lungs and leaving him lightheaded. He dropped to his knees, bracing himself against the floor.

“Groot? How’re you doing?” Bucky asked, catching his breath. He still felt a little wobbly, a little unsteady.

“I am… Groot,” Groot said slowly, his voice a little rougher, a little harder. Little purple patches bloomed over his bark like mold and he shuddered. His eyes glazed over, shining like fluorescent crystals.

Bucky tried to stand up to get to Groot, to try to help him, but stumbled, head spinning. He felt too hot, too _something_. He dropped back to his knees and began to fumble at the closures of his suit. His senses throbbed, an electric tingle began to pool in his gut, in his spine, in his balls. He needed to get his clothing off. He scrabbled for the zipper on his pants, groaning with relief as he pushed his pants and briefs down, feeling the relief of the cool, damp air on his rapidly swelling cock. He barely even registered Groot’s hand on his back, fingers stroking possessively up his spine and pushing down on his neck.

“I _am_ Groot,” Groot murmured, his tone an order.

“Please, yes, whatever you want,” Bucky mumbled, pressing his cheek and chest against the chilly cave floor, slightly slippery with algae or spores, he didn’t know, he didn’t care-- it felt good.

Bucky gasped as something warm and wet and a little fuzzy, like an Echeveria leaf, nuzzled in between his asscheeks and pressed against his hole. _Groot’s tongue?_ his brain supplied. “Mmm, keep doing that,” he moaned. “Feels good.”

Groot’s branches twisted, popping and crackling, extending into long, tentacle-like vines. They coiled around Bucky’s arms and torso, holding him, wrapping around his body, his thighs, his cock, pulling against his asscheeks, spreading them open. Groot’s tongue continued to circle his rim, tickling, teasing. Bucky gasped and moaned, desperate for the stimulation. He wriggled his arms under him and reached back to grasp at his cock, leaking precome like a spile, he was so turned on. He jerked himself fast and rough, almost crying as the pleasure built, as Groot continued to lick into him, circling sloppy-wet and insistent. 

“Please, _please_ ,” Bucky begged, eyes screwed shut, cheeks damp. “Oh God, please, I _need_ this. _Fuck_ , please, I wanna come, _please_.”

Groot’s voice rumbled, muffled, unintelligible but soothing, and Bucky sobbed. Every nerve was lit up, his body bound in Groot’s vines, his hole open for the taking, his cock painfully hard as he stroked himself. His legs shivered, his abs rippled, stomach sucking in concave as he came, painting thick strings of come over the cave floor. He screamed his orgasm out until he had nothing left.

\--------------------

Bucky woke, a little cold, a little stiff, a little sore, with his suit draped tenderly over him. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He saw Groot sitting quietly across the little cave chamber, brushing purple flakes of something off of his bark.

"What happened?" Bucky asked. "Wait, no, don't tell me. I think it's coming back… Did I? Did we…?"

"I am Groot," Groot said contritely. 

"Wasn't your fault," Bucky replied, shaking his head. He stood up cautiously, pulling his pants back up. "I'm the one who touched that thing, I should be the one apologizing to you."

"I am _Groot_ ," Groot said insistently. "I am Groot."

"Yeah, it happened, and I, uh, actually really enjoyed it, if that's not too weird to say," Bucky said with a self-deprecating half laugh, refastening his suit. “That was a weird thing to say. Sorry. What about you? Do you wanna talk about it later, or just pretend it never happened?”

“I am Groot?” Groot said. “I am Groot, I am.. Groot.”

“No, really,” Bucky said, stepping closer to Groot to give him a hand up. "I know the pollen or spores or whatever they were definitely hyped things up, but I _did_ enjoy myself. I haven't come that hard in _ages_."

"I am Groot. I… am Groot," Groot said slowly as he took Bucky’s hand and stood up, careful not to touch any of the cave plants.

"Oh, yeah. Good plan," Bucky nodded. "Get what we came here for, then we can head back and talk about this somewhere safer and more comfortable. If you've got a ping on it, lead on."


End file.
